


Die Hard

by Awakening5



Series: In a Galaxy Not So Far Away [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hotel room rendezvous, Possibly in more ways than one, Spies, under cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakening5/pseuds/Awakening5
Summary: Finn and Rey have been on an undercover mission for the First Order for weeks, and the sexual tension for the two spies may have gotten out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so months ago I had these two ideas for a longer Finn/Rey story that I wanted to write. They had so many plot beats in common, I had to choose just one to flesh out completely. I ended up choosing the in-universe idea I had, and am currently trying to write. But I just couldn't get THIS scene out of my head from the story i decided against. I figured it might just work as a one-shot. Hopefully it does.

The door swung open almost violently, hitting the wall beside it and bouncing back to hit Finn in the back. The surprising attack was enough to force Finn to separate his lips from Rey and he swiveled his head to glare at the slab of wood.

Rey giggled lightly, and Finn smiled broadly before turning back to her and easing into their shared hotel room. She brought her hands up to his face and brought him back in for another kiss. Finn turned them around and closed the door behind him.

Behind closed doors, Rey grew more aggressive, much to Finn's delight. She pressed up against Finn's body, prompting him to lift her to his hips and pin her to the closed door. "Are we really doin' this?" he asked, very short of breath.

Rey's answer was merely to attack his mouth once more, her tongue wasting no time to force itself into his mouth. Finn felt his excitement growing, and rubbed his hips against hers. Her moan—muted inside his mouth—sent a thrill through him. He quickly pulled back and traced sloppy kissed down her cheek and chin to reach his destination. His goal—a moan not muffled—was quickly achieved as Rey lifted her head high to give him all the access to her neck he could ask for.

Rey's hands were in his hair, pushing his head lower and lower. He kissed down over her collar bone and onto the exposed chest in the deep V of her stunning, green dress. He tried to nudge the thin fabric with his nose and breathed hot on her right breast.

"Too many clothes," Rey said breathlessly. Finn agreed, and let her down with only a little reservation. She pushed him backwards while simultaneously ripping at the tie around his neck. She successfully unbuttoned his top two buttons and untucked—such that it was still tucked—his white shirt while pulling the bow tie off.

When Finn had met Rey four weeks ago, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't immediately imagined a scenario like this playing out. Especially after he learned that they would be posing as a married couple during their mission to infiltrate the Resistance and learn of its secrets and plans to attack the First Order.

Over the weeks they spent together, he'd found her personality to be every bit as attractive as her image. She was brilliant, talented, and beautiful enough to fill him with desire with only a look. The sexual tension had been growing for weeks—and tonight it had come to a dangerous head.

But, they were professionals. And this type of behavior was far from the standards that their high spy status within the First Order would demand.

The hell if Finn cared at this moment. Add it to the growing list of problems Finn had with his employers' organization.

When they reached the bed, Finn noted his shirt was already off, and Rey was working furiously at his belt and pants. They dropped quickly and she pushed him back onto the bed, where he could watch in amazement as Rey slowly, tantalizingly peeled her own dress off. She was perfect, Finn decided as she stood before him in only her lacy, black underwear, and the fire in her eyes made him reach out to her in desperation.

"Come here," he said huskily, and pulled her on top of him. Their lips met once more, only now, his bare skin burned as her own pressed against it steadily. He ran his hands up and down her back, over her backside. He squeezed gently and was rewarded with another groan. She thrust her hips into his, sending immense pleasure through his entire body.

His hands continued their descent until they came to rest on her gun, strapped to her thigh. Remembering that she was carrying a weapon somehow made his arousal grow. Of course, she looked absolutely gorgeous when she fought, so it shouldn't have surprised him. Finn chuckled, and Rey pulled back.

But her eyes no longer contained the fire they had held moments earlier. Instead, she looked terrified. Finn went to pull the gun holster from her leg, but Rey grabbed his wrist, almost painfully.

"Rey?" Finn asked, concerned about the sudden change in the mood.

Stiff straddling his waist, she pulled the gun out of the holster and aimed it at Finn chest.

Finn wondered if he should be ashamed that he grew harder looking down the barrel of the gun at Rey's face.

"You know, I'm into trying some weird stuff," Finn tried to joke, "but usually not for a first time with someone."

Rey frowned and her eyebrows angled down in frustration. "Damn it, Finn, stop being so likeable!"

Still confused, but growing just a little more nervous by the moment, Finn raised his hands to remind her he was unarmed. Her finger was on the trigger, after all. "Hang on, are you being serious right now?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to kill you."

"Huh," Finn said softly, not quite able to wrap his mind around what was happening. His erection was still throbbing painfully underneath her, and she was going to kill him! "I am going to bring a new meaning to the phrase 'die hard,' then."

Rey let out a sound in between a sob and laughter. "Stop it! I can't kill someone I like so much."

"So don't," Finn tried. He might be able to disarm her. But she wasn't shooting yet, and any movement from him might start it. And Finn had seen Rey fight—he wasn't sure he could take her.

"I have to," Rey replied miserably. "You're with the First Order."

Finn nodded. "I assume you're with the Resistance, then?"

Rey nodded. "You've given us a lot of problems, Finn. I spent eight months undercover just to be made your partner. I never thought I'd like you so much."

As flattering as that was, Finn was rather unimpressed with her current tactics. "So you seduced me to get me in a position to kill me?"

"No!" Rey replied, aghast. But still, the pistol didn't move from his chest. "I was going to let the mission play out, learn as much as I could about you and the First Order first."

"So why the change of heart?"

Rey swallowed. "Well, I can't kill someone I've fucked, can I? And I guess I couldn't resist you."

"So it was now or never," Finn finished. "It's too bad—I certainly would have died happier if you'd given us another half hour."

"Why do you have to be in the First Order, Finn," Rey stated, more than asked.

But Finn answered her anyway with a shrug. "I was born into it. Trained from birth. To do what I do."

"It's not fair," Rey said.

"Well, I don't have to be in the First Order," Finn said—the idea somehow popping into his mind for the first time tonight. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd ever thought that. In fact, he'd expressed doubts in the military power that overthrew the Republic in a vicious coup d'etat many times. Even to Rey once or twice.

Rey sat back slightly, which only restarted his excitement, which had begun to fade in their conversation. "Just like that?" she asked.

"The First Order's all I've ever known outside of these last few weeks with you in the Resistance. And these have been the best few weeks of my life," he said genuinely.

He didn't blame Rey for not believing him. He was a practiced spy, after all. Lying was easy. She studied him carefully. "I want to believe you," she said slowly.

Finn grinned. "I want to be believed. Look, Rey—there's a reason you like me, right?"

"You're nothing like most of the First Order I've met," Rey agreed. "You're kind, and thoughtful. And bloody sexy," she finished with a smile.

Finn laughed. "Well, if for nothing else than my body then," he said with a grin, finally daring to move his hands up her bare legs. They were still so smooth, and his fingertips burned where they touched her.

Rey smiled, even as she cautiously watched his hands settled on her hips. His thumbs rubbed soft circles on her stomach and he felt her resolve physically leaving her body. "You better not be lying, Finn. Because I don't think I can kill you." The gun dropped to the side of the bed. She seemed to come back to herself and realize the positions they were still in. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood," she said with regret in her voice.

Finn immediately spun her around on the bed, so he had her pinned beneath him. Her eyes flashed with betrayal, and Finn realized she must think this an attack.

He smiled, and thought it might just be in some way. He quickly bent down and nipped at her neck as he thrust his hips against her. "Somehow," Finn said over her gasp of surprise and pleasure. "Having you threaten to kill me only heightened the mood."

Rey laughed in her bliss and ran her fingernails over his back. The sensation drove Finn wild, and he kissed down her collarbone and chest once more. He worshipped her body with his lips and tongue, careful to give every part of her the attention it deserved. He reached under her and unclasped her bra, anxious to reveal just a little more of her to his ministrations.

His hands worked lower until he had her writhing under his touch, and moaning his name with desperation.

And Finn realized something. He might not agree with the First Order. He might believe more in what the Resistance stood for. But at the end of the day, those motivations were all secondary to the truth. He would go wherever this goddess beneath him asked him to.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine having a few chapters of character development and build up to this moment would have made it much better. But, I still had fun writing it. Happy FinnRey Friday!


End file.
